1. Field
Exemplary embodiments consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method of selecting an object, by using a transparent display apparatus, and a transparent display apparatus that selects an object, and more particularly, to a method of selecting an object, by using a transparent display apparatus, in consideration of an intention of a user, and the transparent display apparatus for selecting the object in consideration of the intention of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display apparatuses are used in diverse fields. Particularly, these days, there is an increased amount of research and discussion regarding a next-generation display apparatus, such as a transparent display apparatus.
A transparent display apparatus is an apparatus that is formed of a transparent display panel so that objects may be viewed through the display panel. Conventionally, a display panel is manufactured by using an opaque semiconductor compound such as silicon (Si), gallium arsenic (GaAs), or the like. However, as various application fields, which may not be handled by using a conventional display panel, have been developed, attempts to develop new types of electronic devices have been made. As a result, a transparent display apparatus has been developed.
A transparent display apparatus is implemented to include a transparent oxide semiconductor layer, and thus, has transparent characteristics. When using a transparent display apparatus, while a user views an object, located at an opposite side of the transparent display apparatus, and necessary information through a screen of the transparent display apparatus, the user may input information to the transparent display apparatus.
Additionally, the transparent display apparatus may perform various functions by communicating with other equipment. For example, the transparent display apparatus may be communicatively connected to home appliances, such as a television or an air conditioner, that may communicate with each other, so that video content may be provided or a product may be controlled.
However, in order for the transparent display apparatus to perform a function with respect to an object, a method and a device for selecting an object from among a plurality of objects, with respect to which the transparent display apparatus may perform a function according to its characteristics, are necessary.